


Silhouettes in Sunsets

by Silverdancer



Series: Mixtape: Tonight I want to see you smile [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone dings, signaling an incoming message, and rushes to take it out and read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Hello, beautiful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes in Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/gifts).



He almost can't believe it when the air plane lands. It feels like a dream, walking all by himself to collect his luggage, with no manager or members by his side. He feels jittery, excited, and can't stay still while waiting for his suitcase to come out.

It's something he has done thousands of times, taking a plane, getting outside the airport. There's still people who turn around to look at him, but he pretends he doesn't notice, going straight ahead to the exit. And even that doesn't dampen his mood. This time it's special. This is a _vacation_. Hakyeon doesn't have a lot of those. He can't help the smile on his face every time he thinks about it.

He gets outside, where it's sunny and warm and _beautiful_. He knows it's ridiculous, there is not a great view in front of him, only cars and road and parking space, and yet he can't help but think it is. Even the air seems more pure. His phone dings, signaling an incoming message, and rushes to take it out and read it.

_Hello, beautiful._

Hakyeon snorts and looks around to search for him. It's easy to find him, Jisoo's almost in front of him, on the parking lot, leaning on the rental car with his phone on his hand and a playful smile on his face. Looking straight at Hakyeon.

He can't help but smile back.

This, Hakyeon thinks, is going to be a good vacation.

***

Hakyeon offers to drive first. He knows how to get to their place for the night, he says, and this way Jisoo can just relax and enjoy the view.

"Oh, and," Hakyeon says as he starts the car, "driver chooses the music."

He can hear Jisoo laugh, but doesn't look at him, busy with taking them out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Is that why you wanted to drive?"

"No, but it's a nice incentive," Hakyeon says. He hears Jisoo huffs and Hakyeon can just imagine the face he's doing, disbelieving smile on his face, before nodding to the radio's direction, "I'll leave you the honor to choose the station though. Choose wisely."

"Such an honor," he says, ironic, but fond.

"Don't make me take them back."

Jisoo settles on a soft song, and hums along it. It's nice, Hakyeon thinks. Then the song ends and transitions to the next one and Hakyeon squeals upon hearing the first notes. It makes Jisoo jump a little on his seat.

"What? What happened?"

Hakyeon turns to look at him briefly and flashes him an apologetic smile before he starts to sing along. Softly, distractedly, at first, but knowing all the words. They come easy to him. The sun is high on the sky, no clouds in sight and Hakyeon feels happiness bubbling inside him.

And then the chorus arrives and Hakyeon sings, and looks at Jisoo for a second and sees him smiling, amused, eyes twinkling, and that just makes Hakyeon sing a little louder, his own smile a little wider.

"Doesn't this one come with a choreography?" Jisoo says, and Hakyeon turns around a little to wink at him.

"Maybe later."

***

The morning sun finds him warm under the covers. He can feel his neck complaining because of the too soft pillow, and he groans when he turns around in bed. Maybe he can sneak in five more minutes, he thinks, it seems cold outside his cocoon and he's not too keen on leaving it. Then the door opens and Jisoo appears, fully dressed with breakfast in tow and okay, maybe he can be convinced.

Or he can try to convince Jisoo to come back to bed. That works just as fine, he thinks, as he watches him leave everything on the table near the door. He's not prepared to see Jisoo's face change upon seeing him awake. It's difficult to believe that he gets to have this.

His train of thoughts gets thankfully interrupted by Jisoo sitting beside him on the bed. "You're awake," he says, and Hakyeon smiles, blinking slowly. He's still half asleep, he reasons. He can act a little cute for a while. Jisoo's smile widens a little in reaction before leaning in to kiss his nose. "Come on, get up. I brought breakfast," he says, and gets up and back to the table, no looking back.

Hakyeon groans in answer. Jisoo's shoulders shake briefly from contained laughter and Hakyeon feels proud.

***

They are on their way back to the hotel for the last night there when Hakyeon tells Jisoo to stop the car.

He's sad, and he hates to feel that way when it's not even over yet, when they still have a night together and the morning after. But the sun is setting and he doesn't want this day to end just yet.

There are not a lot of spots to stop in the middle of the road, but they find one, near the edge of a cliff. Jisoo stops the engine and Hakyeon gets out of the car before he has time to ask him what's wrong. He knows he won't be able to escape for long, or go very far, but he needs every second he gets.

He sits in the front of the car, the hotness of the engine contrasting with the cold wind hitting his face. Jisoo gets out of the car, too, he can hear the door open and close, and feel how he sits right beside him.

The view is incredible and Hakyeon wants to stay there forever.

He feels a hand sneaking on his, threading their fingers together. Hakyeon holds on to it, and places his head on Jisoo's shoulder.

There are things Hakyeon wants to say, but he doesn't want to break this. There will be time for them, he knows.

When the sun is gone, he closes his eyes and tries to commit this moment to memory.

This moment that it's just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ki-kD7mtvYA). The song Hakyeon sings in the car is SNSD's "I got a boy" in my head, but feel free to imagine whatever bubbly song you know.
> 
> ❤ ❤


End file.
